Moon Phases
by WhichCat
Summary: Junko, a young Inu Daiyokai, hadn't expected her brother to send her to the West. Especially not as a proposed mate for the newly appointed Western Lord. She hadn't expected the moon cycle to influence the detached, callous, and infuriating Lord. Can she avoid the curious advances of Lord Sesshomaru? Can she control her own animalistic cravings? (Read and review?)
1. Chapter 1

The pale haired woman stood in front of her brother, head bowed and waiting for his orders. She glowered at the edge of her kimono but dared not look at him in the same manner. She knew he could already feel her displeasure at being brought before the court like a common wench. When she heard her brother's voice finally break the silence, the woman looked up at him with an emotionless gaze, gold eyes meeting gold. "Yes, Great Brother?" She inquired, placing her hands elegantly in front of her and clasping them together.

"As you know, the West has finally come into a new Lord," The woman nodded for her brother to continue, "and as I am the head of this domain, it is my duty to the new Lord to provide for him a prospect." The similar looking male grinned down at his sister before continuing. "As there are not many… pleasing young Daiyokai left in our ranks, I have offered you, my dear sister, as a potential for the new Lord of the West."

Junko, despite the urge to claw at her brother for the betrayal, bowed and accepted his wish with grace. "Yes, Great Brother. As you wish." She looked to him again, this time a slight distaste on her lips. "Will that be all, Great Brother?"

Ichirou looked down his nose at his younger sister, "Come now sister, you should be grateful that I have simply offered you as a prospect along with the other noble woman of Inu Yokai in the varying domains. Would you have rathered I arranged your courtship to another, less appealing Lord?" He all but chuckled when he saw a flash of anger flash in his sister's eyes. "Leave, before I have the sense to change my mind and do just that." With a flick of his hand, the silver haired woman was dismissed, retreating from the grand receiving room, her handmaids in tow.

The servants of the palace scurried around her and bowed in her presence as she made her way rather angrily through the long, turning hallways of the traditional lodging. When one had offered her a 'good day my Lady', Junko looked at the unsuspecting imp, the fire of her anger clear in her golden eyes. The poor creature had become so frightened by her glower that it turned a pale shade of green and promptly fainted. Again she faced frontward and continued on her rampage into her chambers.

When the young looking woman slid open the screen of her private receiving room, she couldn't help but pick up a blue and white porcelain vase and smash it against one of the opposite walls of the elegantly decorated room. "How dare he!" She exclaimed, picking up another of the vases that sat on pillars by the entrance screen. With a growl, Junko tossed this one as well, harder than the first, causing small splinters of fine porcelain to dust the air and fine wood furniture. "Has he no respect for his kin?" Again she growled, deeper and much more animalistic than the first, picking up a wooden trinket box and aiming her arm. "Has he no respect for the last will of mother?" She stopped herself from tossing the box and looking at it instead.

The Inu Daiyokai clutched the box to her breast and walked slowly over to a second screen, pulling it open. She walked into the private resting room and — upon turning left — kneeled in front of a small shrine. Placing the wooden box down in front of her, Junko took hold of a small incense and lit it with the ever present flame embedded into the stone shrine, bowing her head. After a few moments, the woman looked up and stood, the wooden box forgotten.

She turned her head when the sound of her handmaid's light footfalls echoed towards her location. "Yes?" She called as the smaller, Inu yokai bowed her head in greeting and respect.

"Your Great Brother has requested that you bathe, my Lady, as he says you travel to the West on the morrow." The young handmaid said, standing straight, folding her hands in front of her simple working kimono.

Without so much as a growl, Junko walked past the young woman. "Bring my salves." She called over her shoulder without stopping.

* * *

She leaned against the cold rock of the palace hot spring, eyes closed. The woman gave a deep sigh and slid further into the warming, soothing water. She didn't know what her brother was playing at when he demanded that she be sent to the West the next morning. It was unlikely that after all these years he had yet to figure out her moon cycle. Had he intended for her to be presented to the Western Lord the day of her First Moon? To make her even more alluring for the Western Inu Daiyokai? Perhaps he had no intention of simply sending her as a prospect but as a conquest for the new Lord.

At this thought, Junko sat up straight and looked around for her attendant. She would not give such an honour as her maidenhead to another whom she hadn't met. To whom she was but a prospect for a Mate and not an actual Mate for. The woman scoffed at the thought of siring bastard pups and soiling her esteemed bloodline. Licking her lips, Junko called for her handmaid and insisted that they proceed with her slaves. If she was to be presented tomorrow for the Great Lord of the West, than she had better look and smell her best. Again she closed her eyes, allowing the lesser Inu Yokai to unbind her hair and begin the process of applying the beauty slaves to her hair and pale skin.

* * *

Much to her dismay, the young looking woman hadn't slept. As she sat in front of her grooming mirror, she groaned at the dark bags that appeared puffy beneath her eyes. Junko called for her handmaid to bring her one of her soothing salves and within a few moments, the smaller Yokai had brought the Inu Daiyokai a small vial of opaque white salve. With the bow of her head, Junko took the vial and uncapped the top opening, turning it upside down and dabbing a bit onto the tip of her index finger. Pulling the flesh of her cheek down, the young woman began to blot the salve beneath her eyes. When she was finished, Junko was relieved to see the darkness fading from her pale skin.

She dropped her hand from her face and turned her head from side to side, admiring the two downward crescent shaped, mint Yokai marks on her cheeks. She smiled and reached for a pot of pale rose coloured paint. Picking up the delicate brush, Junko wiped off extra before placing it to her lips and painting it on to help create a pouty lip. She replaced the brush and admired herself once again.

The handmaid looked towards her lady and smiled before bowing again. "My Lady, I have been told it is time to leave. Your belongings have already been sent." She looked towards her loyal handmaid and stood, glad that she had been allowed to accompany the Inu Daiyokai on her endeavor. Junko nodded and allowed the lesser. Yokai to lead her towards a fate she had wanted no part of.

* * *

After a rather quiet journey, Junko was escorted into a receiving room just off of the main courtyard of the grand, Western palace. Her nose tingled as wave after wave of female Inu Daiyokai scent assaulted her senses. When her escort stopped a few feet in front of her, Junko came to stand beside a rather thin looking woman. With a raised brow, she corrected her observation from woman to young girl. Pulling her shoulder back, she stood tall, giving the illusion of a long, elegant neck.

From the right, a tall Yokai made his entrance, a scroll of some sort held in his hands. As the male spoke, Junko gazed at the line of women and girls beside her. They were all of different ages and, as she could smell, pedigrees. Upon hearing the announcement of the Lord's approach, the woman bowed her head and awaited her call.

She had expected the ordeal to take longer. But these were fleeting thoughts when she had been ordered to greet the Western Lord. So she did. As per to her years of courtly training, the young woman stepped forward, presenting herself to the Lord. A blank but graceful look on her face, Junko bowed and clasped her hands together. "My Lord." She said in an almost purring way.

Looking up, she met his gaze, slightly taken aback. When the gold eyes of the male before her narrowed, Junko knew that he saw her moment of failed grace. In response, she stood straight again, graceful and elongated. She watched as he began to lift his hand to dismiss her but stopped. Though the movement was too small for those around him to notice, Junko caught the slight puffing of his nostrils. She couldn't help the feeling of pride that filled her at this small movement of his. The male glanced to his left, his head unmoving, to a green imp holding a two headed staff in his hands. Junko pursed her lips a bit while she watched the creature start to sweat. She could hear his little heart beat quicken at the sideways glance from his master.

As if on cue, the little toad creature opened his mouth and demanded that the rest of the gathered individuals, whom 'the Great Lord Sesshomaru' had no interest in, be escorted out of the room. Still standing as if she was on display, Junko continued to look at the Western Lord, whom had just learned his name. When the room was empty, save for a few that managed to make an impression, Lord Sesshomaru stood and began to walk towards her. She bowed and when she saw his boots, looked up again, "My Lord." She said, cocking an eyebrow before letting her face rest into one of elegance.

His face remained unchanged as he looked at her, studying her features. When he had come to some sort of conclusion, he turned away from the silver haired woman and began to walk from the room. "Take them to their respective quarters." Lord Sesshomaru said in an unwavering tone.

Junko released a breath, which she hadn't known she had been holding and followed as her escort led her to a rather small set of rooms, instructing her that the Lord would send someone for her if he so choose to accept her further. Junko nodded and, as she was left alone, trembled. She knew that he, Lord Sesshomaru, knew. She knew that he sensed it, smelled it, when his nostrils flared. None of the other male Yokai had. Or perhaps it was to be expected with so many female in one gathering, that they paid no mind to it. Reaching behind her head, the woman pulled the binding from her hair allowing for it to flow all around her.

She stood before the screen that marked the entrance of her resting chamber and slid it open. If there was ever something she would beg for, it was that this Lord wouldn't call on her this night. Or the next 2 nights for that matter. Although she doubted he would so foolish as to pursue her in such a disgraceful manner; without a proper coupling.


	2. Chapter 2

Junko stood in front of her handmaid, eyes closed, as the smaller woman began to dress her for the day ahead. As she had already taken tea and breakfast in her room, the Inu Daiyokai would only be spending the day with the other nobel females, or rather the ones that were still present. Luckily for her, she hadn't been called on the previous night which allowed for some much need meditation and cooling off, to say the least. Her eyes opened when the lesser Inu Yokai tugged tightly on her obi. "Thank-you, Hisako." She said, hands clasped in front of her abdomen. The younger woman bowed. "My salves, would you bring them to me." Junko said as she turned around and knelt before a small grooming mirror. Reaching for her carved bone comb, the woman began to brush through her long silver tresses. As Hisako placed the wooden box full of different herbal concoctions beside her Lady, the Inu Daiyokai took hold of her loose hair and began to tie it up into a ponytail, allowing her straight across bangs to fall neatly on her forehead, a few centimetres above her thin eyebrows.

"My Lady, may I?" Hisako asked reaching for the traditional hair comb set aside on the small vanity like table. With a nod to her handmaid, Junko reached for the box and opened it, pulling out a face salve as well as her lip paint. Uncorking the the clay pot, she scooped the cream with her index and middle fingers before smoothing across her cheeks, forehead, and down the bridge of her nose to her chin. When she was satisfied that the lotion had absorbed almost fully into her skin, the pale haired woman took hold of her lip brush and began to paint her lips in a way deemed appropriate for courtly gatherings.

"Perfect." Junko breathed as she looked herself over in the mirror for a final time, pleased at the placement of her mother's hair comb. Standing gracefully, she smoothed out the fabric of her dark purple kimono and folded her hands in front of her purple obi. With a small smile to her handmaid, Junko began to walk towards the closed screen of her receiving room. Siding the screen open, the woman left the room, not stopping to allow for her handmaid to close the screen and follow behind her. Shoulders back and neck elongated, the Daiyokai made her way to the courtyard where she would be subjected to interact with the visiting females.

It was halfway to the courtyard that Junko came to nearly bump into the Lord of the palace. Bowing slightly, she greeted the taller male Yokai. Standing straight, she caught his gaze and folded her hands, as a proper lady should when in the presence of a Lord. When they remained this way for a few minutes, Junko bowed again, "My Lord, please excuse me. It would seem the other Ladies are gathering in the courtyard and I am afraid I mustn't keep them waiting much longer than I have." With a simple 'hn' in response, the emotionless Daiyokai stepped to the side to allow for the pale haired woman and her attendant to pass.

When she was a few feet away from the Lord, Junko chanced a look over her shoulder and held her breath hoping he was no longer there. Suppressing a groan, she turned back around hating that she could feel his cold gaze pressing into her back. She ground her teeth together to still the ripple that shot through her body. She could feel his energy, his yoki, trying to touch her skin. Walking a tad faster, Junko pushed back at him, wanting no part of whatever he was trying to do. As soon as she got to the opening of the courtyard, the woman stopped and held onto one of the structural poles. The absence of his yoki thrust a violent shiver through her body. There was no reason for this to have happened and she had no answer as to why this happened. During her years of heat, none of the other yoki that had touched hers left her feeling this way. Again, Junko looked over her shoulder to the empty hallway, whomever this male was, he was someone she would have to avoid entirely for the next few days.

"Lady Junko!" She looked towards the chipper voice, her body returning to the straight backed posture that had been drilled into her head as a young Daiyokai. She bowed to the much younger Lady and uttered a greeting. "Won't you come and view the gardens with me?!" The younger Lady said as he took hold of Junko's arm pulling her towards what she could only assume was the gardens in question.

Stunned at the sudden physical contact, the pale haired woman allowed herself to be tugged down a path. "This is highly inappropriate." She said as she nearly stumbled over her own feet. With a sudden stop, the young Yokai let go of her arm and looked down at her sandaled feet, apologizing and bowing. "No, no. It's fine, I would love to join you in viewing the gardens. But please, refrain from holding on to me." Gaining her composure, Junko walked beside the younger woman, listening to meaningless babble and gossip.

After what seemed like ages, the rather small group of women were escorted to another set of rooms, which she assumed was, where they would be eating. She looked towards one of the servants and excused herself, requesting that she take her meal in her private chambers yet again. With a nod from the servant, the woman took her leave from the gathering. As she passed some of the ladies, she heard one of the younger ones ask an escort whether or not the Lord would be joining them and much to the young Yokai's disappointment, he would not be joining them that night. Junko couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at hearing the young woman's disappointment so vividly expressed.

* * *

Eyes closed, Sesshomaru sat rigidly in the warm waters of the palaces hot spring. No matter how hard he tried, the male could not validate his hosting of nobel women. Had he not been advised by Bokuseno to take a mate and solidify his rightful holdings on the West, he would not have accepted such foolish offerings from his kinsmen. Opening his eyes, the Inu Daiyokai glanced towards the entrance to the steam filled room waiting for the arrival of Jaken and the useless information he had gathered about the various ladies. The Imp entered and looked around the room, worriedly as he couldn't seem to find Sesshomaru. However, once he spotted the pale man in the water, on the far side of the room, he jumped for joy and quickly made his way, tripping over his own feet more than once.

"My Lord! I have received news!" Jaken exclaimed, clutching his two headed staff with both hands, out of breath Sesshomaru simply glared at the creature and he began to relay whatever he had found out.

"Jaken, that is enough." The white haired male said, standing and walking out of the springs water. "I will have no more of your foolish chatting. Your voice, it's assaulting my ears." With a curt bow, the imp squeaked a 'Yes my Lord', and jogged to catch up with the fast moving Daiyokai. Lord Sesshomaru walked to the natural forming rock on which he had left his clothes and began to adorn them. Once fully clothed — his mokomoko firmly in place — he reached for the tie that held his hair in a tight bun and loosened it before making his way out of the hot springs.

As Sesshomaru strode down the corridor to his own private chambers, he half listened to what the imp was saying. Feeling the presence of another, Sesshomaru stopped for a moment, inhaling deeply. Seeing a slender figure begin to enter the corridor, the Daiyokai began to follow, knowing exactly who she was. How could he not? With every movement the woman filled the surrounding area with her scent, not to mention the pulsing of her yoki was enough to drive any male in the court mad with temptation.

Ignoring the pleas from his companion, the male moved quickly towards the woman. When he was but a few feet away, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, as graceful as she had the past afternoon. He watched as she turned fully and bowed in greeting. "Good evening my Lord." His eyes narrowed at her submissive form and a grimace flashed briefly across his face, however; when she came to her full height, his face settled back into its usual nothingness.

"Good evening Lady Junko." He said in acknowledgement, giving her yoki a small push with his own. "Are you joining the others for the evening meal." He said feeling satisfied with the reaction he pulled from her — her golden eyes dilated and a slight tremble.

"I am afraid not." She answered refolding her hands and standing straighter. "I will be taking the meal in my quarters as I am not feeling… up to much conversation." He could feel her push back at him. A warning.

Moving closer to the woman, Sesshomaru pushed at her again, only this time with more intent. "How disappointing." Again he was pleased with how she was affected by his yoki. He watched as her eyes became hazy and her painted lips began to part. He could feel her energy responding to his own intruding one, though it was no longer warning him to stay away, it was weakly asking him. He took joy in watching the female Daiyokai struggle to maintain control. "Perhaps you would like to join me for this evenings tea." Sesshomaru stated rather than asked as he came to stand directly in front of the uberous young dam.

Unable to look at him, Lady Junko closed her eyes and dropped her head a bit. "I… I must decline, my Lord." She breathed.

"I was not asking this of you." Sesshomaru said leaning forward a bit and allowing the sweet and heavy scent of her heat fill his nose and wash over his senses. Without a thought, the male reached for her arm and grasped it tightly, causing her breath to hitch.

Due to the sudden contact, the woman opened her eyes, looking up at the taller male before her. Her hands, now clammy with sweat, moved to his chest, clutching and releasing the fabric of his kimono. "Please, my Lord." She breathed as she tried not to quiver. Feeling as if something was crawling over his flesh, Sesshomaru's grip on the young woman loosened and he allowed for her to gently push on his chest, causing him to step back. He looked down at her confused at what he had just felt. Without so much as a goodbye, the woman took a few backward steps to further herself from him before turning around and quickly making her way to her appointed chambers.

Once she was out of his sight, the Western Lord ran a hand through his bangs. "My… my Lord!" Sesshomaru looked down to his right, finally noticing the green imp beside him. "What happened and who was that woman, my Lord!?" The creature exclaimed, shocked.

The fair skinned male turned around, facing the way in which he came, and began to walk away from Jaken. "It is none of your business." When the panicking imp began to protest, Lord Sesshomaru stopped, took the staff, to which Jaken clung too, and hit him over the head. Dropping the wooden staff on the ground, he continued, "I wish to be left alone." Sesshomaru peered over his shoulder, "Do not follow me." Shivering in fear, the imp nodded and remained on the floor of the corridor.

This woman, Lady Junko, was curious. Why would such an esteemed woman offer herself in such a state? Was it a trick to have him sire bastard pups? No. From the way she was pleading, no begging, him to keep away she had no intention of presenting herself during this moon. He was amused at the evening's happenings, although he shouldn't have acted on instinct. Every time he caught her scent, regardless of how faint it was, he seemed to feel years of suppressed instinct bubble to the surface, yearning to be released. As Sesshomaru came to the closed shoji of his private rooms, he couldn't help but wonder whether it was her kinsman's ignorance to her state or his abuse of her heat that brought her into his palace. Unless she was chosen, the Western Lord supposed that he would never really know the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

She could feel his fingers ghost across her back and claw firmly into the supple flesh of her rear. The woman jerked backwards into his rough hands, arching her back even more. Hearing a growl from the male behind her, Junko dropped her head between her shaking arms and whimpered. She bit her bottom lip as his nails dragged against the sensitive skin of the back of her thighs before pawing again at her rear. Fully submissive, the female Inu Daiyokai allowed the heavy male to lean against her back, push her hair from the back of her neck and place quick kisses to the slick flesh. The woman yelped as the male sank his fangs into the nape of her neck, marking her as his, if not forever, for the moon cycle. Again, Junko rutted into the male, causing him to release her neck and give a sharp growl, pulling her lower half into his roughly. She could feel his yoki touch hers and fully cover it. She could feel it cover her skin — thick and warm — with a suffocating consistency that made it hard for the young woman to catch her breath. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, lowering her chest to the ground. She gulped a shallow breath as the Western Lord nuzzled against her shoulder, inhaling the sickly sweet scent of her heat mixed with his own, and ran his thumb against the pulsing warmth of her pudenda. She panted as the man leaning against her spoke darkly, "I'll have you nice and breed by the next moon."

* * *

The pale haired woman awoke panting and clutching at her bed clothes. Closing her eyes, Junko ran her hands through her sweat soaked bangs and sat up. Hands in her lap and eyes now open, the Daiyokai looked down at her shaking, glistening hands before clenching them and standing up. Looking and reaching for her covering robe, the young woman tossed open the shoji of her private room and walked the few step to the screen of the main receiving chamber and tossed it open as well.

Junko needed to move. She needed fresh air and cold. Moving quietly down the dark, empty hallways, she clutched her kimono to her chest. She was breathing rapidly and it bothered her to no end. How could a dream have such an effect on her? Why would she dream of him of all the people she could have? She shook her head as she entered the courtyard and stood in the middle of the open space. The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. She had never hoped for anything as deeply as she did for her return to her own compound. To be in the safety of the walls that she grew up in. Most importantly, Junko hoped that the Western Lord would want another to take as a mate and leave her be.

The thought of another in his arms made her stomach clench and a sickly feeling creep up her into her chest. Opening her eyes, she groaned and turned back towards the entrance of the courtyard, practically running down the long, winding hallways. She stopped suddenly in front of a chamber she hadn't noticed before. She clutched at her chest with her left hand and placed her right on the screen, debating on if she should open it. Junko wasn't sure as to why she wanted, no needed, to go into this room, but she didn't like it. She rocked to and fro on her toes and pursed her lips. Deciding against it, the young woman dropped her right hand and pulled her kimono tighter around her cooling form. She fought against the urge to linger and turned around making her way back, slowly, towards her assigned chamber.

* * *

Looking towards the open screen of his private room, Sesshomaru placed the scroll he had been reading on the hard writing surface in front of him. His too sensitive ears caught the feather light, but rapid footfalls of someone approaching his private wing. He stood quickly and quietly, walking towards the closed screen of his simply decorated front room. He knew that she was there. He could feel her yoki reaching through the thin closed screen. The male reached for the screen but stilled, his usually pointed glare widening into one of surprise. His nostrils flared and his body became stiff as he was overwhelmed by the sickly sweet scent radiating from her body. The Inu Daiyokai smirked. How pleasant of her to finally make her way to him. Perhaps she had come to have 'tea' with him as he had suggested earlier that night. His frown returned when he could no longer feel her presence on the other side of the shoji.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru became enraged at the dam. How could she tease him so? How could she make his stomach coil in anticipation and not grant him his release? His hand dropped to his side and he turned gracefully around, facing the open shoji of his private chamber, allowing the flickering candlelight to overtake his senses for a fleeting moment. He closed his eyes as dreamt images flashed before him. He could see lines of moonlight drifting across her damp skin as she closed her eyes against the friction their bodies created. He could feel her soft, supple flesh beneath his hands as she arched her nude body into his. Her desperation rolling off of her skin in waves that made his instincts fierce and encourage the beast within to claw free from the cage in which it was kept. Sesshomaru could hear her rapid panting as he pushed her over the edge and into oblivion. He could feel the way her body clung to his in an attempt to regain her composure and control.

The male uncharacteristically shivered as the sensual images ceased and his body filled with something that was unfamiliar. The white haired male growled and without a second thought, turned around and threw open the screen that led into the dark, empty hallway. He would find her and make her pay for the strain she caused him. For the way she made his body react and disobey his command. As he quickly made his way down the corridor, following her enticing scent, he vowed that she would be his that night, no matter the consequences.

* * *

It took her a moment to realize someone had entered her quarters. Junko turned towards the intruder a second too late and was captured by the back of her neck. She looked into golden eyes that matched her own and gasped a little in shock. "My Lord!" She exclaimed in a breathy tone, placing her hands on his chest and giving it a hardy push. The young woman winced slightly when his nails bit into the nape of her neck and her body tensed. "Please, my Lord, release me." Junko closed her eyes and gave his chest another push.

Sesshomaru snarled and pulled her form closer to his. "I will not." He grasped her right arm and gave it a hard squeeze, his fingers pressing into her flesh. "You cannot tease me and expect not to act on it." She opened her eyes and glowered at the male. "You cannot walk around as you have, filling my senses with your heat and expect not to have attracted my attention." He leaned forward and barked dejectedly into the side of her neck.

Again Junko pushed on his chest and struggled against his hold. "I have done no such thing!" The female Inu Daiyokai could not believe the nerve he had. To enter her lodging like so, and uninvited like some kind of common mongrel. She had known what would happen but she had not expected it to be so forceful. "I have done nothing to warrant this inappropriate behaviour towards my physical being, my Lord." She held her breath as his yoki pushed into hers, fully penetrating the energy barrier. She gave a soft groan as his yoki covered her skin like a viscous liquid. The young female looked up at the taller male, and sank into his embrace, clutching onto his loose kimono.

He felt his stomach lurch as he stared down at the lewd woman. Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his lips to hers, his nails now digging into the soft flesh of her arm. He closed his eyes and allowed the woman to pull his form closer to her body. What he had intended to be a rugged, virile kiss turned into one of lust and desperation. He devoured small whimpers that slipped from her lips as he became lost in the furious movement of his lips on hers.

He was pushed away from her warm being and torn from her pouty lips. He looked at the female Inu Daiyokai confused. When he saw the look on Lady Junko's face, Sesshomaru's confusion became hidden behind his ever present mask of dissatisfaction. "I cannot! I will not allow you to have me. Not this night. Not any night!" She panted, clearly angry. "I am a lady," She snarled, "and you will treat me as such!" His gaze fell to the now open kimono draped haphazardly over her bed clothes and then to the messy state her night bun was in. Had he been so caught up in the carnal needs of his body that he would, without remorse, take the honour of the lady before him? He felt disgusted at the thought. Was it the moon that made him discard every ounce of logic and restraint in his body or was it the woman standing before him?

He refused to respond to her and instead gathered what control she had helped him regain and left the woman's room. As Sesshomaru walked back to his private wing of the palace, he cursed his foolishness and wanton thoughts. Perhaps it was best that he let the lady leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Junko had spent the night pacing around her quarters. She had felt cramped and confined a few moments after the Western Lord had left abruptly. It wasn't until her handmaiden arrived that morning that the Inu Daiyokai actually realized that she'd spent the entire night and early morning pacing and over thinking what had happened.

As the woman sat in front of her grooming mirror, she began to realize no amount of salves were going to alleviate the exhausted lines and puffiness of her face. The young woman gave a heavy sigh and placed the pot back into the wooden box that held the rest of her salves. She was unwilling to waste any more of her ointment on a cause that had no acceptable outcome. Junko gave the young woman a nod and stood. Instead of her usual high ponytail, the Inu Daiyokai had coiled her long hair into a neat bun, the traditional combs of her mother placed in her hair. Turning towards the closed shoji screen, Junko made her way to it and pushed it open. Stepping out into the hall, the woman steadied herself before walking down the hallway and towards the courtyard where the other noble women would usually meet.

Halfway to the courtyard, the woman wobbled. In an attempt to steady herself, Junko grasped one of the sturdy square posts that held up aspects of architecture and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, perhaps it hadn't been in her best interest to go without breakfast. At the time of it's arrival to her rooms, the Inu Daiyokai had refused, the uneasiness of her stomach over-powering her body's need for nutrients. Now, however, her body protested quite loudly in regards to its absence. Taking another deep breath, Junko opened her eyes and pushed off of the pole, slowly.

Trying her hardest not to give into her exhaustion, the young woman walked into the courtyards gardens, looking for those who remained. She had noticed a small gaggle of women congregating in the centre of the garden, under blooming blossom trees. Junko noticed that they, the remaining women, were all slight in bone structure. Most, if not all, were around the same age, though they seemed to be younger than her. She smiled slightly when she approached the group and offered her apologies for being absent the past few days. Without going into details, the small group of women seemed to understand and pardoned her actions. With a few moments of silence, the woman resumed their chatter. It hadn't taken long before Junko became tired of the conversation and its tendencies to fixate on the mysterious Western Lord.

She grew interested in the topic soon after one of the ladies mentioned that, early in the morning, a young woman, who had been staying in the rooms across from her, was visited by the Lord himself. The Yokai telling the story thought nothing of it at the time, as many of the others had been visited as well, but come this morning, the young woman across from her was gone. Swept away in the night as if she was no longer needed. As if the Lord hadn't wanted to look at one of the many he had deflowered in this short time.

Junko excused herself from the women before they noticed her trembling. Calmly, the woman made her way out of the courtyard and down the hall, making sure no one would see her run back to her rooms. She was unsure why this knowledge bothered her. She had known from the start that this was what they were here for, to be chosen and taken by the Lord, but she would never have imagined that he would dishonour a lady, or rather ladies, and send them back to their families with shame and guilt. What would have become of her the past evening if she had allowed for him to…

She stopped and leaned against a wall, clutching at her chest. She wouldn't be like those who had been asked to leave. She would leave intact if Lord Sesshomaru decided that she was not his. The young woman closed her eyes again and held her breath. Her heart was beating much too fast and her body was heating past the point of being comfortable. She needed to calm herself and clear her mind before she thought herself into a stupor.

* * *

He sat in his rooms. His disgust for what he was becoming filled his every thought and pushed him towards a melancholic state. He had taken what wasn't his and sent away the fragile maiden with a secret no one should keep. Sesshomaru grew furious then, his lips curling into a snarl. It was her fault. She had pushed him over the edge of desperation and lured him into the cage of the beast where he was devoured and overtaken by instincts.

He had wanted her gone. But perhaps it was better that she stay. She was tantalizing and infuriating and he wasn't sure which he enjoyed more. It was very true that Lady Junko was of fine breeding, in fact, her breeding almost rivaled his. Almost. His was still superior to any of the remaining maidens. She should feel lucky to have his interest as she did. Not many held his interest for so long. Again he snarled. Sesshomaru could not stay in this room any longer. Everywhere he looked there was an image of her from the night before. He walked towards the shoji screen and flung it open before moving slowly down the hall leading away from his rooms.

Sesshomaru slowed his steps as he rounded a corner and inhaled. She was near. He looked down the length of hallway towards her rooms and spotted the young woman leaned against the wall, taking a few moments for herself. Judging by the lack of acknowledgement, the Western Lord assumed that she hadn't noticed his arrival. Without a second thought, the male Inu Daiyokai strolled towards her leaning form. He noticed as he drew closer, that she had pinned her hair completely back and wore little make-up. Although her skin was pallid, she was still as fetching as she had been the previous night. He stilled at the thought and developed an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

For fear of frightening her, Sesshomaru retracted his yoki and instead lightly brushed her arm. The woman's eyes flickered opened and she looked directly at the taller male for a moment in confusion and then backed away. Through her reaction was something he had expected, the magnitude of her surprise was lessened. His eyes widened at the sight of her face on. She looked utterly exhausted much more ashen than he had first observed. Her cheeks were hollow and her eyes unfocused.

"My Lady, you look absolutely blanched. Would you care to join me for tea." Sesshomaru inquired as he reached for her arm but stopped when she flinched.

"No. No, thank you, my Lord. A bit of rest is all I need and I'll be perfectly alright." She tried her best to smile but it wasn't hard to see the tremors that rippled through her being. "Please, if you'd excuse me, my Lord." Junko bowed and stood as straight as she could manage. Sesshomaru watched curiously as she walked down the hall away from him on wobbly legs.

He looked over his shoulder at an approaching attendant and the corner of his mouth twitched in a quick smirk.

* * *

Before Junko had even made it to her rooms, her handmaiden met her halfway, her box of slaves in hand. The Inu Daiyokai looked at the younger woman confused and when she asked where they were going, her handmaiden refused to tell, as she had been ordered not to. This bothered the woman greatly but she allowed herself to be led blindly nevertheless. It became apparent to the noble woman where they were headed when she began to feel the warm and inviting steam of the palace hot springs. She sighed in relief when she entered the large empty room. This had been what she needed.

She followed her handmaid to the far side of the springs and allowed herself to be stripped of her clothing. With instructions to soak and relax, Junko slipped into the warm waters and automatically closed her eyes, settling into a comfortable a sigh, Junko dismissed her companion and relished in the soothing properties of the spring. She sat for what seemed like hours, letting the water wash away any and all tension from her body. The water began to lap at her chest as if someone was moving towards her and the young woman opened her eyes.

He was in front of her and although his eyes hadn't wandered down her nude body, she knew that he was taking her in. He stood rather than crouched and the water licked at his hips. His usually down locks had been twisted into a bun that sat on top of his head. Junko tried not to look up and down the length of his pale body but failed. He was the first man she had seen and it caused the woman to shiver despite the warm spring. She swallowed as he sat across from her and closed his eyes.

What was the Lord thinking? This was highly inappropriate! She looked down into the water at her hands as they clasped in her lap. However, when Lord Sesshomaru inhaled, Junko looked back at the reclining, nude, male. Her eyes traveled the length of his nose and traced the lines of his lips before she gazed at his neck and the broadness of his figure. Her gaze shifted to his left arm and she realized something wasn't quite right. Studying the spot just below his shoulder, Junko spied a thin pink line. A scar. She found herself wondering if it wrapped around his arm. Before she fulfilled the need to trace the line, the male stirred but didn't open his eyes.

"On the next moon cycle, I will take you and you will bear me an heir." He stated, bluntly. She looked at Lord Sesshomaru, appalled and before she could protest, he spoke again, "I have already sent a letter of agreement to your honoured Lord and brother. I expect he will be all too pleased with your performance."

"Pardon me, my Lord, but I must decline." The woman gasped at what she had just said. It had slipped out without so much as a second thought. No one declined a Lord. Especially one as powerful as the one who was sitting before her.

Before she could apologise, Lord Sesshomaru swam towards her with furious intent. Slamming his hand into the rock beside her head, he leaned close to the shocked woman. "You, my Lady, have no right to decline the outcome of an offer that was not yours." His eyes narrowed at the young woman as he continued, "I **will** have you as my mate and you **will** give me heirs." He pushed at her with his yoki, demonstrating his dominance over her. As she pushed herself further into the rocks behind her, Sesshomaru grabbed onto her bare arms and pulled her chest to his, capturing her mouth in a fiery kiss.

Junko placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. When he pulled away from her mouth, the white-haired woman tried to free herself again but failed. "Please," She breathed, "my Lord, you must let me go." She panted as her claws bit into the wet flesh of his chest and his teeth nipped at the virgin skin of her neck. Junko struggled against the Western Lord and a deep growl vibrated from his chest. The woman clung onto Sesshomaru tighter, crying out when he sunk his fangs into the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He had marked her; claimed her as his. She no longer belonged to herself, she belonged to him. She choked back tears as his left hand slid down her arm and rested at her hip before sliding down to her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and gave his chest a final push, using what remained of her strength.

Sesshomaru released her neck and allowed her to push him back. He gazed at the frazzled female, watching as the blood from his bite ran down her chest and into the water. He watched as her breast heaved with breaths of rage and looked at her, amused. Her golden eyes were wild with something he hadn't seen or expected, from her.

Shaking with anger, the female stood abruptly, "Why wait." her voice was monotone. "You have already marred my flesh, my Lord, why not soil my body as well." Her words were venomous as they fell from her lips. She would never show how disgusted she was. She felt dirty and as if all her hard work, all her strict beauty regimens, had been for not. When the white haired male stood and moved towards her, Junko stiffened. She wouldn't look at him. Not as he grabbed onto her arms or when he ran his hands down them.

"There is no point, your moon cycle is over and you are no longer fertile." He said as he leaned into her neck and licked at the skin just beyond her pointed ears. She trembled. Her anger rolling from her body in violent waves. Sesshomaru took a step back from the female Inu Daiyokai before placing his index finger against the smooth skin of her abdomen, tracing the line of blood up between her breasts and to the source. Placing his finger to his lips, the male tasted her blood before turning and wading back towards the entrance to the hot spring. "I expect you to be at breakfast." He called over his shoulder before fully disappearing into the thick steam.

Nearly collapsing, Junko sank into the water and curled herself into a ball. She bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing, cupping the place on her neck he had defiled.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been hours since she had returned from the hot spring and yet she had never felt so filthy. Junko lay on her side, hair loose and the blanket pulled up to her chin. She would wait for her brother's response in her rooms, though it was all too obvious as to what he would write. He, of course, would accept the Western Lords request and immediately journey to see the claiming as well as the coupling. She grasped at the blanket tighter and buried her face into the white fabric.

"My lady," The small voice of her handmaid, Hisako, sounded from the closed shoji, "I have brought you some tea, perhaps it will ease you." Giving the smaller woman permission to enter, Junko sat up and placed her hands in her still covered lap. Hisako placed the tray of fine china down on a side table and handed the older woman a cup of jasmine tea. Junko took the cup and held it, letting the warmth seep into her frozen body. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the fragrance of the jasmine soothing her. After a while, the younger Inu yokai spoke, "My lady if I may ask you, would it be so awful to be the mate of the Lord?"

The white haired Daiyokai looked at Hisako in surprise, her grip on the china tightening. "How could you ask me such a thing, Hisako!" She snapped at her handmaiden before taking a calming breath, "Have you not seen what he has done to me? To a Lady? To all of the Ladies, who have fled during the night?" She looked down at the amber coloured tea. "He is no Lord, Hisako, he is a great beast. Any woman would object to him as a mate. If I was not bound by honour and loyalty to my brother I would certainly flee as the others have." She lifted the tea to her lips, "I would not wish this fate on my worst of enemies."

The handmaid watched as her Lady took a sip of tea and nodded before folding her hands in her lap. "Yes, my Lady." She said as she bowed. She took the china cup from the White haired woman and began to stand. She became still when her Lady's hand took hold of her wrist. "My Lady?" She questioned.

"Hisako, he has...requested that I join him for breakfast. Please come earlier, we have a lot of work to do before such a meeting." The handmaiden had never seen her mistress as shaken and scared as she was now. She bowed her head in acknowledgement and Junko released her. Hisako turned around and placed the cup back onto the tray. She chanced a look over her shoulder and nearly gasped when she saw the bruised and angry mark on the lower part of her Lady's neck. She shivered. Hisako could only imagine the pain it must cause Lady Junko, both the physical and emotional. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She hadn't been the one that came to retrieve Lady Junko after the Lord was through. It had been one of his chambermaids as she had been occupied, regretfully. She had learned of her Lady's distress through the gossip and giggles of the kitchen staff.

Hisako closed the shoji screen and began to make her way through the halls of the grand palace. She could now understand why her Lady had a distaste for the Western Lord. But surely this place was better than the one they had come from? At least, for Hisako, it was better. Her hands trembled as she entered the kitchen and placed the tray on one of the large tables. When one of the maids caught sight of her and asked her what was the matter, the young woman finally began to sob, angry that she couldn't do more for her Lady.

* * *

Junko sat at the low table, looking down at her hands. It had taken a considerable amount of time for Hisako and herself to cover the bite mark on her neck. Although the majority of it was covered by her kimono, there was still a lot of bruising to hide. She had felt queasy this morning as she was escorted to the chambers of the Western Lord for breakfast and she had felt iller when the bowls of rice, miso, cooked fish and natto were placed in front of them. She refused to look at the Lord and by doing so earned an intruding nudge of his yoki. Finally, she had gathered her courage and glanced at the male sitting across from her.

"My Lord, if I may inquire, has word from my honoured brother arrived?" She said looking just over his shoulder. She reached for her cup of tea, holding the sleeve of her kimono back as not to dip it into her untouched food.

Lord Sesshomaru placed his chopsticks down across his bowl of rice and observed her slow movements; they were still as graceful as they had been the night she arrived. Clearly, she refused to show her discomfort in front of him. "Is this meal displeasing." He questioned making her body stiffen only the slightest before she continued to lift the cup to her lips.

"No, My Lord. I find myself unwell this morning and unable to eat." She blew the steam from her tea and took a small sip. The floral smell of jasmine filled the air around her and soothed any tension she had been holding in her shoulders. She looked up at the other Inu Daiyokai, slightly surprised.

"I find jasmine easier on the stomach in the morning." He replied simply before picking his chopsticks back up and continuing to eat. He watched the young woman nodded and hold the cup in her hands. Had her handmaiden not suggested that they serve this tea, Lady Junko would surely have been on edge the entire meal. When he had finished eating, Sesshomaru waited for the servants to clear his empty bowls and her untouched ones. When one came to clear away the tea, he stopped her, explaining that the Lady would like more.

Junko watched as the last of the servants left the room and looked back to the Lord sitting in front of her. She realized that he had not answered the question she had posed earlier. "My Lord, you have not answered my question in regards to my most honoured brother and I would like to know if he had anything unusual to say." He stood suddenly and the dam flinched at the movement, ready to run if need be. Instead, the Western Lord walked over to her side and held out his hand for her to take. She regarded it for a few moments and finally placed her smaller hand in his, allowing the male to pull her up.

She felt a jolt of electricity shoot from where their skin touched. She looked up at him and held her breath. After everything he had done, why was it now that he would be so gentle with her. She trembled slightly as the thought crossed her mind that, perhaps he had already taken what he could without causing disgrace to both their bloodlines and saw that she was no longer dominate, that he had broken her spirit and made her submissive to his needs. Junko pulled away from the white-haired male and took a steady step back, wanting nothing more to do with this interaction. In that moment, she realized that they were alone in his private rooms and she had never felt so vulnerable in his presence. If the male wanted to take her, to make her really his, there would be nothing and no one to stop him.

Sesshomaru's lips pulled slightly into a smirk and he grabbed the young woman's wrist. "Would you walk with me, my Lady." The male dug his nails into the soft flesh of her wrist and when she gave a small gasp, the white haired male pulled her close.

Junko's lips quivered as she pulled away from his grasp slightly and pushed her shoulders back. "Yes, my Lord." The female Inu Daiyokai bowed her head slightly and placed her hand on his arm. As if pleased with this answer, the taller male released his grasp and began to walk out of the room and into the corridor.

The pair walked in complete silence for a few minutes before being interrupted by a clearly panicked imp. "Lord Sesshomaru! Thank goodness I've found you!" The creature exclaimed in a shrill voice. "They have arrived, my Lord! They…" Jaken stopped suddenly, taking notice of the young female attached to his Lord's arm. The imp gave her a look of disapproval to which she glowered back at him. Jaken gasped then, his eyes coming to rest on the bruised flesh peeking out from the neckline of the Lady's many layers. "My L-Lord! You've already…"

"Enough Jaken!" The white haired male said in an irritated tone. "See that they are shown to the receiving room." Without a word of argument, the toad-like creature squelched and hurried off — back the way he had come. Sesshomaru turned to face the woman beside him and ran his fingers down the tender side of her neck. When Lady Junko whimpered quietly, he gave a slight smirk. "Might I suggest that you better hide your sin before we continue." He touched her lips with his thumb before continuing. "Think of the disgrace you would cause your _most honoured brother_ if he were to see the mark you allowed me to leave."

Junko gasped. How had her brother arrived so quickly? Had the Western Lord sent word before he had defiled her skin? In her distraught state, the Dai Yokai had forgotten that Lord Sesshomaru had indeed sent word to her honoured brother the previous evening. Shame showed clearly on her face as she reached for the neck of her kimono and gave it a quick tug, trying to cover the purple and blue coloured flesh. "My Lord, please…"

"Come now, our guests await us." Sesshomaru interrupted. He grabbed the young woman's hand and placed it back onto his arm before leading her to the main receiving room.

The room was alight with casual conversation as the pair entered. However, the voices became hushed murmurs as the two Inu Daiyokai were noticed. Junko stood taller as Lord Sesshomaru paraded her to the front of gathered crowd. She looked to the group of remaining noble women, each upset and displeased with the Lord's choice of mate. She swallowed as the imp from before came to stand in front of them, announcing his Lord's news.

Junko's eyes wandered to an exceptionally beautiful female standing opposite of her. This woman carried herself with such poise and exuberated elegance. Her lips were curled into a small smile. Everything about the petite Inu Daiyokai was of high quality; expensive. As the other female observed Junko, studying her appearance, the young woman nearly gasped. Placed in the centre of the woman's forehead was a crescent shaped marking.


	6. Chapter 6

Those who were not integral to their joining were lead from the large room and into the main courtyard for celebration. Junko stood as still as she could. She was still on display to the remaining dignitaries. Everything had moved fast and she wondered if these types of happenings normally escalated at this rate. She turned slightly to look at the Lord beside her, his face unchanging and as stoic as ever. Feeling an intense gaze on her figure, the young woman turned towards it. Once again, she had caught the eye of the older Daiyokai. As this woman approached the intended pair, Junko noticed that she walked swiftly — as if walking on clouds.

"What a gorgeous choice you have made." The smaller woman stated, placing her hand on top of Junko's. "May I?" She asked as she picked up the young Yokai's hand from its place on Lord Sesshōmaru's arm. Taking both hands into her own, the petite woman exclaimed, "Oh yes! What fine features. A high pedigree as well! Oh yes, you will do nicely." Junko flushed and the woman grinned.

"Mother," Sesshōmaru said, his voice monotone. At this, the older woman pouted and released the Lady's hands.

"Oh, Sesshōmaru. Such like your father. Ever so protective of your...female." His mother bit back the word she had wanted to use. Bitch. Her smile held steady and firm, with a foundation of malice and contempt. Did this pretty little thing think she was good enough for an Inu Daiyokai of his breeding? For her son? Surely not! All the while the older female observed her and exchanged words with her son, the young female had remained quiet and unbothered by the exchange. Well, perhaps her manners were tolerably acceptable.

"I am nothing like my father and I will have you not mention him again while I am present." He could feel the sting of anger bubble up inside of his chest and turned away from his mother, leaving the two females alone. He walked to greet Lady Junko's brother.

"Ah, well, as much as he denies their similarities, they are very similar." She said as she watched her son casually walk away. "Now, my dear." The older woman turned back to the woman Inu Daiyokai. "You will do just fine. Although," She tilted her head a bit, "you will never reach my son's great breeding, I am happy he chose a demon and not that pathetic young mortal."

At this, Junko looked at the Lord's most honoured mother confused. "I'm sorry my Lady, a human?"

His mother's eyes brightened with a sudden knowledge, "You were not aware of her, were you?" She gave an unladylike chortle. "My son has a very young, very foolish human companion. From what I have gathered, he visits her regularly. Every few weeks I am told. I suspect he'll be leaving to see her soon." She shook her head. "So much like his father."

Junko clasped her hands together in front of her and gave the woman a slight bow, "Thank you for informing me, my Lady. But if you will excuse me, my most honoured brother is beckoning me." Without waiting for a response, Junko stood straight and gracefully walked to her brother's side, giving the gathered males a quick bow. He congratulated her and she thanked him. However, the young woman was unable to stop thinking about what the Western Lord's mother had said. She had recently learned that Lord Sesshōmaru had a half-breed brother sired by his father. But, she would never have thought that he, as a great Inu Daiyokai, would have a human companion. She tried to hide the shiver that rippled through her body but failed. To her relief, no one had seen the slight tremble. Or so she believed.

The pale-haired woman felt his eyes burrow into her and she looked away. Goose flesh rose all over her body and she bowed again, "My Lord. My Honoured Brother. I would like your permission to retire to my chambers." Junko stood, long and gracefully. With a nod from her brother and silence from the taller male Yokai, Junko thanked the two men and began to leave. He caught her wrist then which caused her to look up at him. "My Lord?" She questioned. They stared at each other in pensive silence, for a heartbeat, before Sesshōmaru released her and the young Lady continued to walk out of the room.

"Lady Junko!" Called a very high pitched, feminine voice. The younger Yokai latched onto the Lady's arm and began to pull her towards the courtyard. "Oh, you must come join the celebration, Lady Junko!"

Surprised, Junko stumbled backwards, "How-how lovely of you to invite me. But I must decline. I am afraid that my current state of dress is much too simple for the jubilation that is happening. By all means, enjoy yourself a bit more for me!"

With a nod, the younger Yokai released her firm hold on the taller woman and smiled up at her. "I certainly will, Lady Junko!" She thought for a moment, "You are as graceful and as beautiful as ever, it is little wonder why Lord Sesshōmaru chose you as his mate." The young noblewoman sang in a cheerful voice before taking her leave and returning to the bustling courtyard.

Heaving a sigh, the white-haired Yokai turned back towards her chambers and continued on her way.

* * *

Growing tired of the many diplomatic exchanges he was forced to endure, Sesshōmaru excused himself from the gathering. Unlike many of the visiting Lords, he wasn't one for drunken socialization. He wasn't one for any type of socialization, for that matter.

Had she stayed, the Inu Daiyokai might have tolerated the mindless chatter of the others gathered. However, she had left rather quickly after a brief exchange with his mother and he was curious as to what the wretched old woman had said. Perhaps she had told stories from his youth, when he had been a foolish pup, bent on surpassing his father. Sesshōmaru cursed under his breath at the thought of his father; at his legacy of ill-laid plans. He despised Inu no Taishō for his affection towards humans — for using that damned woman as a way to forget his proper heir. Or, rather, he had loathed his father. In his maturity, the newly appointed Western Lord had begun to realize that Inu no Taishō, as infatuated as he had been with mankind, still held the honour of being a Great Demon and formidable leader of his lands. His father had fought many powerful demons and won.

Again the white-haired male cursed under his breath. This was the shadow he stood under. This was the legacy he had to overcome. And the Lineage of Lady Junko would aid in surpassing Inu no Taishō's legacy.

He stopped in front of a closed pair of shoji and before he could stop himself, the male pulled them open aggressively. Ignoring the startled 'my Lord' that sounded from within, Sesshōmaru stepped into the main room and closed the screens. He stared at the pale-haired woman for a moment before moving closer to her smaller form. "My Mother, what was it that she told you to make you flee." He demanded sternly. When Junko remained silent, the male demon thrust his yoki at her in full force. He would make her tell him. Shocked, the woman began to tremble. Feebly, she pushed back at him and the Lord smirked. Oh, how he had missed their games of cat and mouse. "I will not ask again." He boomed, taking hold of her wrist.

Her lips pursed and she tried to pull herself free from him. "My Lord, unhand me! This is very inappropriate." As she struggled against him, Sesshōmaru tightened his grip. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" Junko gasped before raising her free hand and slapping the taller Yokai across the face. Again she gasped, horrified at what she had just done. He released the noblewoman as she sank to her knees. "My Lord, I am sorry. Please forgive me, I did not mean to." She begged, bowing deeply at his feet, her face nearly touching the floor.

Sesshōmaru bent and grabbed the defiant female by the back of her neck. Though his face remained expressionless, his golden eyes betrayed his feelings. They burned with such anger — such embarrassment. He had never been struck by a distinguished Lady before and he was unsure as to how he should react. The Inu Daiyokai gave Junko's neck a squeeze and the woman shuddered slightly. He thought, suddenly, about the small human girl — Rin. How was it that he, Sesshōmaru, could treat a mortal with more respect than a noble demoness? Perhaps his mother had been right. He was like his father.

No. Sesshōmaru thought. He was nothing like Inu no Taishō. Yes, she was to be his mate, but he owed her respect and this — what he had been doing to her — was anything but respect. "Lady Junko." He said releasing her neck. She looked up at him hesitantly as he held his hand out to help her stand. "Your brother will stay until after the next moon to witness our joining." She stared at the male Yokai in confusion as he continued, "I am leaving in the next fortnight but will be back before our coupling."

As he turned to leave, she practically whispered, "To see the human girl." His eyes narrowed. So that was what his mother had told her. Without confirming her statement, Lord Sesshōmaru left her chambers and he would not be returning to them.

* * *

Junko had not seen the Lord since she had slapped him. Hisako had informed her that Lord Sesshōmaru had indeed left the compound and was not expected back until their joining. In fact, she hadn't seen much of anyone other than her handmaiden and the Lord's most honoured mother. The preparation for the joining had been intensive. The words that she would be required to say and the blood oath to her would be Lord had been the easiest to grasp. It was the pricking of her thigh that bothered the young woman. Why would she need to bleed her thigh when her maidenhead was intact and would prove that she was pure? His most honoured mother assured Junko that her virginity was likely enough, however, the measure of pricking her thigh was just a precaution to ensure all invested parties were satisfied.

That had been weeks ago.

The female sank lower into the warm waters of the palace's hot spring and relaxed. Closing her eyes, the Daiyokai willed her mind to stop racing, if only for a moment. It was unavoidable. She would belong to a Lord who she was unsure of. That treated her strangely and showed no remorse for the pain and disrespect he gave. A Lord that made her skin crawl with both rage and intrigue — made her chest hurt with want and her abdomen burn with need.

The white-haired woman gingerly touched the place on her neck that he had marked weeks before — the pinkish scar now turning white. Junko opened her eyes and stared into the water, her gaze unfocused. Why was it that her stomach knotted when she thought of him? Why did she become nauseous at the idea of the mortal girl occupying more of his time than she ever would? The young woman chewed her bottom lip before dropping her hand back down into the water and sighing. She hadn't intended for this to happen. She hadn't intended to want his hands to caress her, to hold her, to roughly grab at her when he didn't get what he wanted. She yearned for his presence now that it was gone.

Junko sat straight, surprised at her own thoughts. She would never admit what she felt to anyone. She would bury them as deep as she could and fulfill the role chosen for her.


	7. Chapter 7

She smoothed a floral scented, opaque white salve across her cheeks and down her neck. The glow of her skin had started to return as well as the supple quality that she found most appealing. When the Lord had left, Junko started her strict beauty regimen again, in hopes of regaining some autonomy and pride.

The Western Lord would be arriving during the course of the day and Junko wasn't allowed to greet him. Tradition forbide the intended pair from seeing one another until the joining. Her chest tightened at the thought. Everything she had been taught since childhood led to the next day's happenings. As prepared as she was, the young Yokai was nervous. Within a matter of hours, she would no longer belong to herself. She would no longer be free to do as she wished. The responsibility of a great household would be hers — would sit on her shoulders and loom over her like a shadow.

What if she proved to be useless and Lord Sesshōmaru sought out another to bear him sons? Would she be discarded like some common whore and sent back to her family in disgrace? Her hands stilled and she took a calming breath. These were foolish thoughts. Of course, she would bear children. After all, her mother had birthed 3. Junko frowned at the memory. Her younger brother had died when he was quite young and her most honoured brother had never forgiven her for his death. She had been told to watch him and instead of doing so, the young girl had decided to watch the sakura fall into the koi pond.

Suddenly aware that she as no longer alone, the Daiyokai turned to look at her approaching handmaiden. "My Lady," The lesser demon bowed, "I have been told that the spring shall be yours tomorrow morning if you wish it." Junko nodded before returning to applying the opaque salve sitting in front of her.

* * *

He had been impressed with how well Rin was doing in her training. Even if it was under his Hanyō brother's human mate. The young girl would make a name for herself once she was older and Sesshōmaru felt a slight swell of pride forming in his chest. He hadn't told his companion about the Lady but somehow she had known something was different. The Lord had, after all, visited her earlier than normal. Though he wouldn't indulge in the matter, Rin had asked question upon question and once she had realized that he would not give in to her, she relented, expressing her joy for the Lord. Sesshōmaru hadn't said it out loud, but Rin had known he would still visit her regardless of his joining with Lady Junko.

The Inu Daiyokai inhaled deeply and placed his calligraphy brush down onto its holder. He hadn't seen the woman in weeks and yet her image had been burned into his memory. The gentle slope of her nose, the pout of her blossom coloured lips, the light green of her markings that sat on high, but soft cheekbones. Sesshōmaru tsked as he tried to focus on the scroll in front of him.

When he had returned, the compound had smelt strongly of her and it was intoxicating. His muscles had coiled and begged to be stretched. Every inhale had sent a painful jolt of need to his groin and it had been difficult to restrain himself. The Inu Daiyokai had wondered why he had not been affected in such a way before he had left. Had it been because his first encounter with the female was during her moon cycle? Or had his senses been so over stimulated by the plethora of women that her scent was simply lost among them? Whatever the cause may be, Sesshōmaru didn't dare guess what it would be like on the 'morrow. If he had been affected as quickly as he had been by the Lady's regular smell, how would his body react to her heat when it was just the two of them?

The white-haired male suppressed a shudder and a groan. He supposed it was instinct driving his body. Try as he might to control the beast, it would break free after the formal claiming, after the witness' had left and he was free to ravish the fecund dame.

* * *

"Hisako, would you mind bringing my slaves." The young woman asked her smaller handmaiden. In response, the lesser Inu Yokai nodded and rushed to her Lady's chambers. Junko hadn't needed the hot spring that morning but decided that a soak would ease her body of tension. She refused to think about anything important until she needed to. She refused to acknowledge that she would be stripped of her youth and thrust into motherhood. Though she had been considered a woman for many centuries, the Daiyokai had had no intention of bearing children this young.

Any thoughts of losing her purity were disregarded when Hisako returned with a familiar box. Turning around in the water, Junko opened said box and pulled a clay vessel from within. She unstoppered the pot and poured a bit of the blue tinted, white liquid into her hand. Rubbing them together, Junko began to smooth the salve into her skin, the smell of jasmine filling her with contentment and relaxation. This had been what she needed.

Once finished in the spring, the pale-haired woman was led back to her chambers to be made up and robbed for the evenings joining. After layer upon layer of her shiromuku kimono had been adorned, the Lady's hair was fashioned into the shimada style. The traditional combs left to her by her mother were placed into her styled hair. Her lips were painted and her cheeks were pinched. Junko looked at the reflection staring back at her from the looking glass. She didn't look like herself. She looked younger somehow. Smaller and much more fragile than she truly was.

She wondered whether or not the show of chastity was truly necessary. Their joining meant nothing more than what it was, a breeding contract. There was nothing binding about the ceremony. Her name would not be added to his family ledger and the blood oath was a symbol of her own commitment to bring him heirs. When it was all said and done, the Lady would be a sullied woman, untouchable to any other male. Her duty would be to him and his sons yet she would be placed in a liminal type of space. Junko would be no one's after he had taken her.

The young woman looked down at her hands. Perhaps her brother had been right to give her to this Lord and not one that would use her strictly for heirs and toss her aside immediately after. She hoped the Western Lord would be different. However, when he had marked her, she believed that she would only be used to bring sons. That changed when she learned more about the human child, Rin. Junko wondered if Lord Sesshōmaru had revived the child for his own amusement or because he had felt sorry for her. Whatever the reason, the Yokai knew that she would never know. She had asked the Lady Mother what the relationship between the Lord and the child was, exactly. The other woman had admitted that she was unsure but it was not without compassion and affection.

Jerked from her thoughts, the white-haired woman was escorted from her chambers and down a hallway that he hadn't known was there. Junko presumed that it would take her to the palace's shrine. Stopping in front of the closed shoji, the Daiyokai took a steadying breath. She pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin slightly, elongating her neck and giving her an air of ladylike grace. The handmaidens on either side of her reached for the screens, pulling them open. She glanced around the medium sized room, observing all those who would bear witness to this part of the joining, before walking to the tall male standing beside his family's stone shrine.

* * *

They had drank sake and left offerings for his departed family. They had taken part in the drunken revelry, albeit without drinking. He had grown tired of the loud, joyous atmosphere and insisted they continue onto the formal claiming. Sesshōmaru, Lady Junko, her honoured brother, his Lady mother, and a third party witness had left the central courtyard and walked to what would be their marital chambers. They would keep their respective private ones and simply used these shared chambers for copulating.

The chambers had already been prepared, changing screens on either side of the room. When the small group had arrived, Lady Junko had been ushered to the far side of the private chamber while he simply walked to the dressing screen intended for himself. The male Inu Daiyokai emerged before the female and stepped towards the rather large futon in the centre of the floor. In the centre of the roll was a square piece of fabric intended to catch the Lady's maidenhead.

The Western Lord closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He would barely smell her heat when she was so far from him. He silently urged the Lady to hurry with disrobing so they would be done with the formalities. As if she had heard him, Junko stepped out from behind her dressing screen. She wore a simple white under kimono, a small sash tying it closed. It was not unlike his own. Her hair was now down, loose around her face. She stepped towards him, looking down at her clasped hands.

Sesshōmaru hadn't heard the blessing the third party witness had said but he was aware of when the 3 older Yokai left the inner chamber, closing the shoji, leaving an inch or so open. He reached for her then and the white-haired woman flinched. Still, he reached for her neck, caressing the visible scar he had left weeks before. He forced her to look up at him and when she finally did, her cheeks pink from embarrassment, Sesshōmaru kissed her.

Junko was unsure how it had happened, but she was lying under Lord Sesshōmaru, his body nestled between her thighs. She closed her eyes as his hand traveled down her exposed inner thigh. Hearing the ruffle of fabric, the young woman felt something press against her core. With a quick jolt, Junko yelped and her eyes snapped open. It was then that she realized it had been him that she felt nudging against her.

She bit her bottom lip to help stop the tears from forming as a stinging throb shot up her lower back. Junko Looked up at her Lord, his face, as emotionless as ever. The only difference she could see was in his eyes. They had a haze to them. Whimpering as the male pulled from her, the young woman realized that she had forgotten to puncture her leg. However, the ache between her legs and the streaks of blood down her thighs told her that she hadn't needed to.

The screens were tossed open after her Lord had helped her to stand. Her knees were weak and her legs wobbled. A shrill chuckle came from the opened screen and the Lady Mother peeked inside of the inner chamber. A maid quickly gathered the small swatch of fabric, once white now stained, and briefly displayed it to the witness'. Junko's brother nodded in approval and turned away from the opened screens. Looking at the retreating forms of both the maids and the 3 witness', Junko flushed. When they were completely alone, the female Daiyokai looked to her Lord.

Sesshōmaru stood beside the Lady, his gaze never leaving her form. He reached for her arm and pulled her towards him. The male watched as the woman winced at the sudden movement, clinging to the front of his under robe. He took a breath as she looked up at him, her eyes glossy and her lips pouty — parted slightly. Oh, how he yearned to be nestled deep within her again, to hear her sweet voice gasp and moan his name. He growled — low and deep — as he touched her lips with his thumb. The Lady closed her eyes and held onto him tighter, standing on her tip toes. Sesshōmaru bent, burying his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent.

Again, a growl rumbled deep within his chest and he sank his fangs into her neck, piercing the scar. Junko whimpered and tangled a hand into his loose hair, tugging slightly. Sesshōmaru released her and grasped onto the female's neck, forcefully kissed her. She was his and his alone. With his free hand, Sesshōmaru pulled at the loose binding of her under kimono and slid the loose fabric down her shoulders. Trailing kisses down her neck, he began to nibble at the soft flesh. His mate gasped and clutched at his own kimono tighter. He growled into her shoulder and bit down, marking her again. The tin taste of her blood filled his mouth as he licked at the fresh wound.

Junko shuttered against him, letting go of his white hair. She grabbed at the sash of his still closed kimono and tugged at it, allowing the robe to loosen. She slid her hands into the opened fabric, running them up his sides and across his back. When he pulled her even closer to his body, the young woman dug her claws into the flesh of his back, her breathing heavy. Her Lord hissed and clutched her by the shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. Where her eyes were half lidded and clouded, Lord Sesshōmaru's were vivid and wild — beast like. He looked at her as a predator would its prey. She bit her bottom lip and the tall Inu Daiyokai smirked.

"You are mine for the next three days. The garden that I will plant my seed in and I will bury it deep within the safety of your womb." His claws dug into the skin of her shoulders and she gasped. "You. Are. Mine."


	8. Chapter 8

Her body was wracked with flashes of hot and cold. Every part that he touched burned with the intensity of the sun while exposed, the untouched skin was left to be chilled by the night's air. Junko moaned and gripped onto her Lord's backside, pushing him closer; deeper. Everything was a blur. How long had they been locked in this embrace? How long had she been drowning in ecstasy, uncertainty, and his essence?

The young woman whimpered as the male above her still, her insides pulsing — drawing his seed further into her womb. She looked up at the disheveled Daiyokai and pushed his damp fringe from his forehead. His gaze was unfocused and his mouth hung open as he panted. "My lord?" Junko whispered, stroking the side of his face. When he remained unresponsive she called out to him again. "Lord Sesshōmaru?"

Suddenly, he swatted her hand away and rolled off of the young woman. He sat beside her, his arm resting on his propped leg. They hadn't left their marriage chambers in 3 days and the end of her heat was nearing. He had been sure that he would know when his seed was planted, but he hadn't felt it in his gut. He would come to her every night until she was with child. He could make sure she was fully bred. Sesshōmaru's jaw clenched. Perhaps he was unable to sire offspring. The thought had never once crossed his mind, but suddenly it became a possible explanation as to why he didn't have bastard children running around the West.

Junko gently placed her hand on the small of his back and the male Yokai relaxed slightly. Looking over his shoulder at his mate, Sesshōmaru felt his groin twitch. She hadn't bothered to cover her body after he had finished with her. In fact, she remained fully displayed. All of the bruises and scratches — evidence of their lovemaking — that he had given her were clear in the moonlight. He turned towards her and cupped her face before running his hand through her hair. "Turn over." He said sternly. When the female gave him an odd look, he growled. "Get on your stomach."

Junko hesitated but did as he asked. She was confused as to what he was going to do until she felt her mate's breath against the base of her spine. He placed a kiss before trailing his tongue up towards her exposed neck. Junko held her breath as the taller Inu Daiyokai placed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Good girl." With that, Sesshōmaru gripped his mate's hips, lifted to meet his, and bit the nape of her neck. She yelped and bucked into him, causing the Western Lord to dig his nails into the soft flesh of her rear. He inhaled sharply, fangs still sunk into the back of her neck. Perhaps a change of position would help. A more natural way. An animalistic way. Sesshōmaru rutted against her and nestled himself deep within her walls. She cried out then, encouraging the male to thrust into her over and over again.

Somehow, this was different than before. The knot in her stomach began to tighten and the blush from her face began to travel down to her chest. She was hot all over and where his skin met her's only made her burn more. Junko cried out louder, hiding her face in her trembling arms. She could feel him deep inside, pushing her towards a place she hadn't known existed; hadn't expected.

He released her neck and groaned, sliding a hand down her back before grabbing a fistful of silver hair. Sesshōmaru hunched over her rear and held her head down, his hips colliding with her's harder, faster. He could feel a pressure start to build at the base of his spine and a growl began to form in his chest. The louder she called the more his skin crawled with need. She shuddered against the male and bucked into him, causing Sesshōmaru to ululate. He swelled, filling her completely. The Lord released his mate's hair and pushed his hand into the soft flesh just above her pudenda. Again she bucked against him. Contracting around him, the tight knot in her belly burst expelling whimpers of her release from her throat. He pushed into her a last time before losing himself completely, pouring into her.

Sesshōmaru pressed his forehead against her shoulder, taking a deep breath before he released his mate's hips allowing the spent woman to collapse beneath him. The male Inu Daiyokai lay beside the young woman and nipped tiredly at her shoulder. The Lady turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his torso in a meek embrace. Closing his eyes, the Western Lord returned the woman's hug, enveloping her in his arms. He hoped that she would become pregnant sooner rather than later. He was a Lord, after all, and he did have a promise to keep. A promise made to a young human girl.

* * *

Junko placed her hands in front of her and clasped them tightly together as she walked down the main corridor of her lord's palace. Try as she might, the young woman struggled to walk elegantly. Instead, she waddled, her hips widening in preparation. The Inu Daiyokai refused to caress the large swell that was her womb. She refused to feel adoration for the life growing inside of her. It was his heir after all and she had not wanted it. The pale haired woman stopped suddenly, her eyes welling with tears. Junko placed her hand onto the wall, using it for support. Damn him! She thought. How dare he use her body. How dare he defile and disfigure her supple, flawless flesh!

The urge to vomit overtook the young woman and she began to dry heave. He hadn't forced himself on her but she hadn't been completely willing — though it was her duty as his chosen mate. Her Lord had been coming to her every night, even when her heat was over, to plant his seed within her. Once it had been planted, the male Inu Daiyokai had still sought her out. Junko placed her free hand on her waist and struggled to catch her breath. When a servant caught sight of the Lady, she stopped the task she had been doing and rushed to the young woman's side. Junko shoved the lesser demon away and finally stood. Without a look back at the servant, the Daiyokai continued on her way, waddling.

With the layers of her kimono and over clothes, it was difficult to tell exactly how large her abdomen was. If it hadn't been for the way she walked and bent, none would know that she was with child. Of course, everyone knew that she was and she was ashamed. Neither she or her mate disclosed the stage of her pregnancy or, for that matter, if she was indeed pregnant. However, a very vocal, blunt imp demon had shouted at a servant one evening, during the early days, when they had accidently bumped into the Inu daiyokai. It had been beneath her to punish Jaken, however, her mate hadn't shared her thoughts. After, she hadn't seen the imp for days.

Coming to a halt, Junko had finally reached her destination. The courtyard was bursting with those who wished to welcome their Lord back. She stood to the side of one of the large wooden pillars that sat at the entrance of the large courtyard. There was a flurry of voices before the surrounding area became quiet. She licked her lips before standing as straight as she could.

Sesshōmaru walked towards her, the expression on his face remained stoic; cold and calculating. The young female gave a bow as he stopped in front of her. She had gotten larger during his leave. Although he had been gone mere weeks, his heir had nearly doubled in size. He could tell by the stance of his mate and the smell of her pheromones. She would not be left alone from this point until the pup was born. He would not leave the compound for if any sought to devastate his household, this would be the time to strike — while his lady was weakest and his successor unborn. He nodded his head in formal greeting before escorting the female Daiyokai back down the corridor.

"Your travels went well?" Junko asked looking ahead. Again she folded her hands in front of her as she walked.

"As usual." He answered curtly. Neither wished to engage in small talk as they made their way to their shared marital chambers. Once there, his hands flexed open, wanting to gather his mate up in his arms and guard the two of them against anyone who dared to cross them. Instead, Sesshōmaru sighed and closed the shoji screen behind them. He looked to the female, who was standing in the center of the room and stepped towards her. Deep within, the instinct that he had fought to contain broke free and the male latched onto his mate, burying his nose into the side of her neck. He felt her stiffen at his movement but then relax slightly when he nuzzled the scar on her neck. His mark.

Junko sighed and began to pull away only to have his grip on her tighten. "My Lord…" She started in a breathy tone that drove the beast wild. "I cannot, my Lord, I am much too swollen…" Sesshōmaru growled in response and nipped at her neck. "My Lord, please."

Again he growled and loosened his hold on his mate. His Lady. "You're much larger." He said into Junko's neck. "I can feel it move. It will not be long." The white haired male reached for her swollen abdomen and Junko stilled when he touched her. As if drawn to his hand, the fetus pushed against its father. Sesshōmaru smirked before removing his hand and pulling away from the young woman. He turned around.

"My Lord," She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Shall we lay down? You must be tired from your travels." He didn't answer her. Instead, he turned and began to untie her layers of clothing.

* * *

Junko awoke panting and hot. Every muscle of her body protested as she pushed away from the warm body beside her. She sat up, the swell of her stomach making it difficult to do so. The young woman growled in frustration as she began to stand. For the hundredth time, she cursed the male laying beside her.

Ignoring the chill of the night and the appropriate over robe, Junko fled from their shared chambers. The only thing on the Inu Daiyokai's mind was her need for fresh air and space. She waddled as she practically ran to the central courtyard. Every bone, every sinew yearned for release. Her muscles begged for the stretch that only her true form could give. The pale haired woman pushed on, her breathing coming harder until she finally arrived at the empty courtyard. Junko leaned against a column for support as she calmed her breathing. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"My Lady!" Sounded a shrill shriek. She turned her head towards the wretched imp, her eyes now red with transformation. Again, Jaken squeaked, "I…I must get my Lord!" He stammered, backing up towards the direction she had come from. Bumping into a body, the creature whimpered and looked at who he had backed into. "My Lord…" Before he could finish, the Western Lord stepped over the imp and grabbed onto the arm of his mate.

The pregnant young woman snarled at the male Inu Daiyokai, her teeth becoming more canine. Sesshōmaru simply looked at her and push his yokai onto her. Though her transformation was slow, he found it beautiful. The female stiffened and turned away from her mate, trying to stop the change.

"My Lord…" It was all she could manage before hunching over and spilling the contents of her empty stomach into the lush grass before her. The harder she fought for control, the more her body protested against her — the sicker she got. His grip remained strong, his nails biting into her soft flesh, as she dry heaved.

"How long has this been happening." Sesshōmaru said in a stern manner. She didn't respond to him, which angered him. "Tell me." He demanded, his voice booming and authoritative.

"Days, my Lord." Junko spat, still hunched over. "As you have mentioned, it won't be much longer until… My body yearns to be...in my true form, my Lord." She took a breath before continuing, "But I'm unable to let go. I can't…" She realized how pathetic she sounded, not being able to consciously change forms. Junko gnawed at her bottom lip. Growing up, her mother had taught her how to control her urge to transform fully. She had been told proper women, respectable women, didn't need to change. They had no need to fight or show dominance. That was their mates duty. No, Junko had been raised as a proper Lady, a breeder of the highest quality.

When she looked at the taller male, her eyes golden again, he released her arm and gently grasped the nape of her neck. Again, something broke deep within him. The restraints he had used to hold back most of his alpha instinct snapped. This female, his defiant female, had shown weakness. Had become fragile before his eyes and the need to protect her was overwhelming. Without saying a word, Sesshōmaru pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before taking her hand and leading her back down the corridor to their chambers.

Confused, Junko just stared at her partner. He had seen her weakest state. He had seen her vomit and yet he still held her close and kissed her. Her heart fluttered against her ribs and the life inside of her moved in response. What had he done to her? She thought as her eyes welled with tears. How had this male managed to make her weak? He was infuriating, calculating, demanding, cold, and abrasive. And yet… Junko looked down at their clasped hands. He touched her now with such tenderness that it confused her. It made her wonder if he was well.

Once inside of their private rooms, the taller male released her hand and turned to look at her. Vision clouded by tears, Junko reached for her mate and clutched onto his sleeping clothes, pulling herself to his form. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she embraced him. The woman sobbed then — for the first time — in front of the Western Lord. Whether it was from his tender touches or her current condition, Junko couldn't say.


	9. Chapter 9

It was safe to say that she was ecstatic. Nothing could disrupt her good mood. The girl grinned as she flung herself backward into the lush, green grass. She couldn't wait for the next month to come. She would finally be able to see Lord Sesshōmaru's palace. He had promised her after all and he always kept his promises.

Rin tucked her arms behind her head and looked up at the occupied tree above her. "Lord Inuyasha, what do you suppose Lord Sesshōmaru's palace is like?" The black haired girl asked dreamily.

"Who knows. I bet it's as dusty and full of rot and decay. His servants are, probably just as cold-hearted as he is. That bastard." Inuyasha said in a flat tone.

"Hey now, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru isn't all bad. After all, he did save, travel with, and take care of Rin these last years."

The young girl sat up quickly at the sound of the Miko's voice. "Lady Kagome! Lord Sesshōmaru promised that I could see his palace next month! And his lady!" Rin smiled and jumped up, running around excitedly.

"His Lady?!" The hanyo exclaimed angrily. "What do you mean, his Lady? No one in their right mind would want to be with that scoundrel!" The white haired male jumped down from his place in the tree and began to chase the young girl, demanding more answers.

"Wait, now that you mention it, I do remember you saying something about Sesshōmaru meeting a woman a few months ago." Kagome placed her hands on her hips in thought.

The running duo stopped and looked at the young lady. "You mean to tell me that you knew about this the entire time, Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, clearly annoyed.

Both the young girl and the priestess nodded. "Of course Lord Inuyasha. I told both you and Lady Kagome. I guess you weren't listening, as per usual." Seeing the annoyed look on the hanyo's face wasn't enough to bother the young girl because she began to run around excitedly once more. "Oh! And Lord Sesshōmaru said that the pup might be born then too! But I think he meant baby." She laughed. "It will be strange to see Lord Sesshōmaru holding a small being. Oh! Lord Inuyasha, I guess that means that you'll be an uncle!"

Inuyasha screeched a 'what?' before punching a good size dent into the tree out of anger. Kagome laughed and lectured the hanyo on all the bright sides to being an uncle, not that he would see the child much, if at all. Although the male was furious, Rin didn't care. She was finally getting to see Lord Sesshōmaru's home and finally being introduced to Lady Junko. She had heard so much about the woman and Rin couldn't wait to meet her and congratulate her.

Rin plopped back down into the grass and closed her eyes, soaking up the afternoon sun.

* * *

She paced the inner room of her chamber as another wave of discomfort hit her. Junko stilled and placed her hands to the large swell of her abdomen, resisting the urge to cry out. She straightened when her handmaiden entered the chamber, birthing necessities in her arms.

Hisako pleaded with her Lady to lay down and to prepare for when the midwife arrived, but Junko couldn't. It alleviated her pain when she walked and moved about. She did, however, crouch when a particularly strong contraction happened. The Lady remained quiet through, meditating on the pain. Now was not the time to show weakness.

Just as the midwife arrived, the Inu Daiyokai began to push. Again she was urged to lay down, but again she refused. Crouching would be best for her. It felt like the best and easiest way to deliver. Without another word, the midwife set about her duty, helping the Lady to safely birth the pup.

For the millionth time during her pregnancy, Junko cursed her mate. This would be the only time that she would put her body through this. He would never touch her again so long as she still breathed.

The white haired young woman gave a final push and a soft whine sounded throughout the room. If she hadn't felt any attachment to the pup before his birth, she did now. The small creature lay the arms of the midwife, squirming and yowling. She would have fought the older Inu yokai over holding the pup if she didn't need to birth the placenta. Once finished, however, the Daiyokai held the now semi-washed pup, his features an odd mix of dog and human. It would take weeks before the baby would start to resemble herself or his sire, but he was perfect to the new mother.

Junko placed the wiggly pup to her breast and he began to suckle. Of course, they had wet nurses, but the pale haired woman refused to let them nurse her newborn. No one would take him away from her now that he had arrived safely into the world. No one could have him. Not even her mate.

* * *

The news of his heirs birth came to him hours after he had entered the world. Though the household celebrated more than their master, Lord Sesshōmaru was very much pleased with the outcome. He had a male heir. It came as little surprise that his first born pup would be male. After all, he was the first born of his sire and dam.

The Western Lord looked up from the scroll that he had been reading moments before to the clearly excited Imp demon standing in front of him. "Jaken, must you be so annoying. I am pleased that the Lady is alive and I am more than pleased that my heir is a male. Now leave me be."

The look on the imps face bordered on being aggravated and frightened, but he did as his Lord instructed. Once Sesshōmaru was alone once more he stood and paced around slightly. What would he have done if the dam hadn't made it through the birth? The Inu Daiyokai would have found another Lady to take her place and he would have produced another offspring. And he would continue to do so until he was satisfied with his line of succession. Nevertheless, the thought of losing his current mate irked him a point that he was not familiar with. To ease his newfound anxiety, Sesshōmaru left his private chambers and began to casually make his way down the corridor to the Lady's.

His nose wrinkled in disgust the closer he got to her chamber. The smell of sweat and carnage was something he was used to but this was a completely different and foreign scent. He could barely smell the pup, but he was there. The male slid open the first of the closed shoji screens and was met with the piercing glare of the midwife.

"My Lord, this is no place for a man. You shouldn't be here." The older yokai nodded at her Lord but remained firmly in front of the second pair of screens. She couldn't, wouldn't allow the Male into the inner chamber.

He stared the woman down before moving towards her. "Very well." The Western Lord knelt beside the screens and motioned for the older woman to join him. "Is he well."

The midwife knelt, her gaze never leaving the male. "He is, my Lord. Both are resting." She straightened the cloth on her head. "Tell me, my Lord, what is the point of wet nurses if my Lady refuses them?"

Sesshōmaru cocked a brow. What was the point indeed? He found it odd that Lady Junko refused. Was this something that a Court Lady did? Not likely. Was this something that his stubborn female would do? Highly likely. "Are you doubling my mate in how she has chosen to nourish my heir?" He watched as the older inu yokai shrunk back a bit.

"No, my Lord. I was merely curious." The midwife bowed to the male.

"Good." He said standing. "You will inform me when she has woken and is well enough to entertain me. I wish to see my heir. I will be the judge as to whether or not he is fit to succeed my legacy." The woman bowed again in acknowledgment as the Daiyokai left. The midwife had been lying to him. His mate hadn't been resting. She had been ready to pounce on him if he had so much as opened the second set of screens. He had felt her yoki push at him through the closed screens. It had urged him to leave. She had let him know that he was not wanted and was a threat to the newborn pup. Though he didn't like being told what to do, Sesshōmaru would respect the new mother's wishes as his own dam had done the same.

He was relieved, however, to know that the female Daiyokai was well. It was tiresome having to deal with her and Sesshōmaru couldn't imagine what it would be like to deal with other courtly women. He had had a small taste of what it would be like months earlier at his choosing and he never wanted to experience something like that again.

When he arrived back at his own chambers, the white haired male went back to reading the scroll set open on his small table. Sesshōmaru sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow his mother had found out about the pregnancy and would arrive in a few weeks time. She wished to give advice to the new mother. The Western Lord smirked as he wondered what his mate would have to say to the Lady Mother, assuming Lady Junko would let the older female close enough to exchange dialogue with. Sesshōmaru wondered just how feisty the young woman could get and he eagerly awaited to know the answer.


End file.
